


Kiss Meme Ficlets

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fluff and nonsense, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got enough prompts and wrote enough words that I decided to post them here. Thanks to all the prompters!</p><p>Fair warning: no betas were harmed in the posting of these ficlets. So read at your own risk! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss, shy kiss, kiss on the forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Can we combine? Like 1, 10 and 18? Jonny's been sick and doing his best to just. keep. it. together. But Patrick can see that Jonny's walls are cracking near the end of the road trip, and when he goes to collect him for a team dinner/lunch or something via their connecting hotel room door (of course!), Jonny's passed out face first on his bed. Patrick makes sure Jonny's settled more comfortably then leaves him with a kiss."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It feels like you already wrote a ficlet with that one! But here’s my shot at combining 1 (first kiss), 10 (shy kiss), and 18 (kiss on the forehead, also requested by toewskane)

Patrick’s shuffling back to his locker after the final bell when someone knocks into him, jostling him enough that all his books fall, papers slipping out of their folders and scattering around him. He looks up angrily at the perpetrator, one Jonathan “captain everything” Toews. 

Toews is looking back, his perpetually doe-eyed expression even more noticeable as he apologizes.

“Watch the fuck where you’re going,” Patrick snaps, then hunches his shoulders in apology when Mr. Dineen looks over at him sharply with a frown.

“I’m sorry, here, let me - “ Toews stoops down just as Patrick does, and their heads knock together. Patrick goes down in a heap, falling against the lockers before crashing to the ground, the rest of his books next to him.

“Ow,” Patrick says, rubbing his head, and he’s gratified to see Toews doing the same. He’s got a red mark on his temple where Patrick’s forehead hit him, and he’s swaying a little. Patrick frowns. Didn’t Toews get a concussion during last year’s run to the state championship? Ugh. That’s all he needs, to concuss the undisputed leader of the school right before hockey season starts. “You okay? You should sit down, man,” Patrick says, tugging Toews down from where he’s kneeling until his back is against the wall.

“I’m fine,” Toews says, his cheeks a little pink. “Sorry I almost ran you over. Someone pushed me,” he frowns, glaring down the hall where a pack of the hockey team is watching them. They startle and turn away, hustling out of school like someone is chasing them. When Patrick looks at Toews he’s frowning after them.

“Dicks,” Toews says.

“Yeah, they should’ve waited for you, made sure you were okay,” Patrick nods.

“Not what I meant,” Toews says, pulling his mouth a little. “But yeah, that too. But, uh. Are you - did you hurt your head?”

“Yeah, fuck, man, your head is like cement,” Patrick says, rubbing his forehead a little to see if there’s bump. It doesn’t feel like it, but the way Toew’s eyes keep darting to it, he thinks there might be.

“Can I,” Toews says, reaching up to brush Patrick’s curls aside and rubbing his thumb over the spot. He’s leaned in close, so close that Patrick can see the individual eyelashes dusting his cheek as he blinks. Patrick’s stomach flips when Toews catches his eyes, his own eyes not as dark brown as they appear, more of the color of coffee with only a spot of milk in it.

What the fuck, Patrick thinks. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.

Toews’ cheeks are fully red and his breath is coming a little quicker, audible now that the hallway is clear of all the other students leaving school for the day. Toews leans a little closer, looking down at Patrick before brushing a soft kiss over the spot on his forehead.

“What…” Patrick has to swallow around the sudden flood of moisture in his mouth. “What’d you do that for?”

Toews -  _ Jonny _ \-  shrugs, sitting back a little, and Patrick grabs his arms, then has to take a moment to appreciate their firmly muscled state.

“Do it again?” Patrick asks, and Jonny’s eyes dart up to meet his, widening.

“Really?”

“Yeah, only,” Patrick whispers. “Maybe a little lower. More in this area.” He points to his mouth and Jonny’s mouth drops open. He recovers quickly, though, leaning forward and brushing a soft, shy kiss on Patrick’s lips. Patrick makes a noise in the back of his throat and pushes closer, wrapping his arms around Jonny’s shoulders. The kiss deepens, Jonny opening his mouth and licking into Patrick’s, their tongues tangling. Patrick’s panting at how good it feels.

He takes a moment to let himself appreciate this. It’s his first kiss. Patrick’s first kiss is with fucking Jonathan Toews.

He’s kissing Jonathan Toews. In the hallway. The school hallway.

Patrick pulls back, gasping for breath.

“Why’d you stop,” Jonny whines, trying to pull Patrick closer. “Come back here!”

“Dude, we’re in the hallway. Of school.” Patrick looks around. “I’m gonna pop a boner in about 0.3 seconds if we don’t stop!”

Jonny sits up from where he was kissing along Patrick’s jaw. “Oh shit,” he says. Frowning a little, then shrugging. “Wanna go to my house, play Xbox? Maybe make out a little?”

“Duh,” Patrick says, and they quickly gather up Patrick’s books, Patrick shoving them into his backpack.

“I’m Patrick, by the way,” Patrick says as they’re walking to Jonny’s car.

“I know,” Jonny says, smiling, the pink back in his cheeks. He’s so damn gorgeous when he’s being bashful. 

Which is how Patrick ends up making out in the parking lot of the school until Coach Q bangs on the window and uses every curse word Patrick knows and even some he doesn’t, telling Jonny in no uncertain terms that he’s not bailing him out of jail for indecent behavior.

But other than that, it’s a pretty perfect afternoon.


	2. A kiss given to the wrong person (#4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @liveinfury: #4 for the askfic kiss meme!

Jonny’s been working out of Brandon’s cubicle for the past week while his office gets renovated. Q had insisted when he promoted Jonny, and while he appreciated the gesture, he’s really tired of the cramped space he’s been forced to squat in. At least Brandon’s out of town for another day; otherwise Jonny would be camping out in the conference room.

He’s just finished a phone call with one of his clients when someone clears his throat behind him.

“Happy Birthday!” Jonny turns around to see a gorgeous man with truly horrible hair standing a few steps away. His hair is a riot of curls, some of which are slicked back, tight to his head, others escaping and tucked behind his ears. One has fallen onto his temple and - 

And Jonny’s missed whatever the guy is saying. He’s frowning at Jonny, who makes a ‘go on’ gesture. He’s carrying a bouquet of balloons, though, and one of them says “Brandon.”

“I guess you’re hear to deliver those to Brandon Saad?” Jonny asks, holding out his hands. The guy looks at him strangely but obediently transfers the balloons. There must be fifty of them, and Jonny has to use both hands to hold onto them.

“I’m supposed to sing the birthday song,” the guy says wincing a little. “I can’t sing though, so I’d recommend you skip that part and - “

“Yeah, yeah, no, I’m good,” Jonny says.

“Okay, then, well. Here goes nothing,” the guy mutters, under his breath, and Jonny’s just opened his mouth to ask what the guy is talking about when he leans in and kisses Jonny, one cool hand on Jonny’s face, the other on his hip.

Jonny’s heart trips and then starts up again, his pulse pounding in his veins. He wraps both arms around the guy, who’s wriggling a little to get closer, and then finally sighs into Jonny’s mouth, the sound delicious and one Jonny wants to elicit over and over. 

The guy pushes against Jonny’s chest, shaking his head a little. “Sorry, god, sorry - I’m not supposed to, that’s not,” he makes a face. “I’m sorry I kissed you like that, Brandon, this is a kiss-o-gram from your boyfriend and I shouldn’t have - “

“I’m not Brandon,” Jonny interjects.

“You’re not Brandon,” the guy repeats. “Wait. What?”

“I’m not Brandon - this is his cube, but he’s out of town until tomorrow. Which, incidentally, is when his birthday is.”

“You’re not Brandon?” The guy frowns, then bites his lip before a huge smile breaks out on his face. It makes a dimple pop in his cheek and Jonny has to resist the urge to lean in and lick it. “You’re not Brandon!”

“Nope, not Brandon, no boyfriend, not my birthday. I’m Jonny.” Jonny says, dropping the balloon bouquets onto the floor, then reaching for the guy again.

“Nice to meet you, Jonny,” the guy says just before Jonny claims his mouth again. “I’m Patrick.”


	3. #9 - Steamy Kiss and Club Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "@musicislife11961: #9 - A steamy kiss - 1988 :D" and a request from [Linsky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/pseuds/Linsky) for grinding in a club
> 
>  
> 
> _I’m combining this ask with my obligation to linsky, who graciously shared the last chapter of her fic so I could read it on my way to Vegas for the NHL awards. You rock, bb! Hope this is the kind of club grinding you wanted!_

Patrick was already panting and drenched in sweat when he saw him. A gorgeous, tall guy, standing by the wall next to the dancefloor, looking awkward and out of place.

And gorgeous. So gorgeous.

He kept dancing, though, moving from group to group, losing himself to the beat and the heat, his muscles singing with the exertion. When he couldn’t take any more, he made his way over to the bar, where Sharpy was watching him with a smirk.

Patrick downed the bottle of water Sharpy handed him, keeping an eye on the guy across the room. He hadn’t moved at all, even though Patrick had seen him approached by three guys and at least two women. Every time he’d looked towards Patrick, catching his eye before Patrick had ducked his head and looked away.

“Like what you see?” Sharpy asked nodding towards the guy as he plunked a shot down on the bar. “Here’s a little Dutch courage.”

“ _Dutch courage?_ ” Patrick scoffed, but he threw the shot back with a wince. “What are you, eighty? And fuck off, I don’t need any kind of courage, anyway.”

“Yeah, well, I thought if you were buzzed, you might actually get out there and _do something_ already,” Sharpy said with a sigh. “Your great gay experimentation is seriously lacking the gay part. Oh, and the experimentation part. So man up. Literally.”

Patrick flipped him off as he left the bar, circling the dance floor slowly, but the thing was, Sharpy wasn’t wrong. Patrick hadn’t exactly leaped into the gay scene since he’d decided to come out a month ago. It wasn’t for lack of wanting to. He’d been coming to the club every weekend, but other than a little dirty dancing a few weekends ago that hadn’t gone anywhere, so far he’d not been able to work up the nerve to make a move on anyone. Partly out of fear of rejection, but partly out of the fear that reality couldn’t hold a candle to what he’d been imagining.

The guy leaning against the wall might be worth the risk of disappointment and failure though.

“Hey, come here often,” Patrick said when he’d made his way to the guy’s side. He could almost hear Sharpy laughing in his head.

“What?” The guy leaned in, cupping one hand over his ear.

“Come here often?” Patrick shouted, just as the music ebbed, and the guy recoiled, rubbing his ear.

“Are you kidding me? _Come here often?_ That’s the line you go with?” The guy asked incredulously over the music.

“I - “ Patrick said, his face heating. “Nevermind.” He turned away to go back to the bar.

“No, wait, wait,” the guy said, grabbing Patrick’s arm. “Sorry, just. That’s the lamest pickup line I’ve ever heard, man.” He shook Patrick’s arm a little, grip strong enough to make Patrick’s throat dry a little in spite of the water he’d just consumed. “Doesn’t mean I’m not interested, though.” He looked down at Patrick, eyes dark and intent.

“Oh,” Patrick breathed. “That’s… oh.”

The guy chuckled, but it wasn’t mean, and he loosened the hold he had on Patrick’s arm, running his hand down to Patrick’s hand, a long slow slide that made Patrick’s skin prickle with goosebumps. “Wanna dance?”

“Really?” Patrick blinked. “You wanna dance? With me?”

“Really,” the guy said evenly, smiling faintly. “And I’m Jonny.”

“Patrick,” Patrick replied automatically, licking his bottom lip. The guy’s eyes darted to it and Patrick felt something in his stomach flip. He could do this - he wanted to do this. He tried to smirk. “Sure this wall won’t fall down if you’re not over here propping it up like you’ve been doing for the last hour?”

Jonny laughed, throwing his head back a little. “Oh, so you noticed?” He said, leaning a little closer. “Were you watching me, Patrick?”

“I - “ Patrick gaped at Jonny. All the sweet awkwardness from earlier was gone, replaced with a smouldering sensuality that was making Patrick hard, and they were only talking. He couldn’t make himself form words, so he just shrugged. 

“Good,” Jonny said, leaning in even further. “Because I was watching you.” With that, Jonny pulled Patrick by the hand until they were in the middle of the dancefloor, shoved close to each other by the press of the other people around them.

Jonny kept ahold of Patrick’s arm but moved his hand to the small of Patrick’s back, twisting Patrick’s arm around behind him gently. “This okay?’ Jonny asked, looking down at Patrick. He put his other hand on Patrick’s hip. “You good like this?”

“I - yeah, yes, sure,” Patrick stuttered, and Jonny smiled, wide and happy. It made Patrick want to put that smile on his face forever.

“So let’s dance,” Jonny said, and Patrick put his arm over Jonny’s shoulder as he started moving to the beat.

It wasn’t a particularly fast song, and Patrick let Jonny set the pace, moving Patrick in a small circle, hips working slowly, then faster, until they were practically grinding to the rhythm as it transitioned to something more techno. 

“You’re good at this,” Jonny shouted into Patrick’s ear, his breath making Patrick shiver.

“You’re surprisingly not bad either,” Patrick replied a little shakily, and Jonny grinned at him. The simple joy in Jonny’s grin helped Patrick relax a little. “I mean, it’s not leaning on the wall proficient, but…”

“Asshole,” Jonny said, but it was almost fond, and then he used the hand on Patrick’s hip to tug him closer, fitting them together from chest to knee. “This okay?”

“Ye- yes,” Patrick gulped, the hot feel of Jonny along the length of his body making his pulse race.

Jonny kept their movements easy, just a subtle shifting against each other that matched the slower beat of the song, feet barely shuffling. His hips pressed into Patrick’s a little more firmly and - 

\- that was Jonny’s dick. Oh, God.

“Oh, God,” Patrick said when Jonny moved even closer, the hand at Patrick’s back moving lower to cup his ass and pushing up, arching Patrick’s pelvis so that his own cock was pressed up along Jonny’s.

“Still good?” Jonny asked, and Patrick could only nod dumbly. Jonny leaned in closer, his breath soft over Patrick’s ear. “Yeah, you like this, hmm? Wanna, Jesus.” He licked Patrick’s earlobe and then bit it gently. “Wanna kiss you, wanna make you come, wanna - God.” Jonny ground his hips into Patrick’s making him gasp. “Yeah, like that.” He leaned in and licked Patrick’s top lip. “So goddamn gorgeous, Patrick.”

“I - “ Patrick swallowed and Jonny’s eyes dropped to his throat and back up to his lips. “Yes, yes to all of that, Jonny, holy fuck, just - “ And then Patrick was launching himself at Jonny’s mouth, their lips meeting and parting. Jonny took control of the kiss immediately, licking into Patrick’s mouth and running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, making Patrick shudder. 

Jonny spent long minutes kissing Patrick, licking at the seam of his lips and pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth, pulling Patrick’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting lightly, all the while holding Patrick so tight he could hardly move. 

He tested the strength of Jonny’s grip and when Jonny pulled back, shook his head at his concerned look. “I - I like it, just.” He squirmed again and this time Jonny held firm and Patrick moaned as Jonny’s muscles worked to keep him still. 

Jonny’s eyes sharpened and somehow got even hotter. “Yeah?” He asked, not letting Patrick move. And this - this strong masculinity pressed against Patrick, holding him in place, firm and tight - this is what Patrick had been wanting his whole life. 

“Please,” Patrick implored, cheeks flaming, desperate and out of control. “Please, Jonny, I - I- “

“Okay, shh,” Jonny said gently. “I got ya.” 

After that it was all motion and sensation, the strength of Jonny’s grip, the way their hips were moving together, the wet heat of Jonny’s mouth. Patrick was gasping and overwhelmed by the noise and the heat, shaking a little in Jonny’s grip. 

When Jonny finally pulled back, gasping for air, Patrick wriggled a little in his grip and he groaned. “Stop - stop that, you’re gonna make me,” Jonny said, arms tightening again, which only made Patrick wriggle harder. A heady rush of power washed through Patrick at the realization that he’d done this to Jonny, that he’d made him so desperate, brought him so close. He moved again, deliberately grinding up against Jonny’s cock in a deliberate motion that made Jonny’s mouth drop open.

Jonny arched up, his eyes wide and shocked as he pumped his hips into Patrick’s. The little noises coming from him were so hot, and Patrick watched, awed, at the way his orgasm seemed to go on forever. He leaned up to kiss the moans off his lips, sucking on Jonny’s tongue, his mind racing. He had done that, he’d made Jonny come. On the floor of the fucking club, in front of God and -- fuck -- in front of Sharpy. 

Patrick caught Jonny as he sagged a little and moved them off to the side of the dance floor, into an alcove behind a bank of speakers. It wasn’t quite as dark in the alcove -- an Exit sign lit the small space -- but he couldn’t see Jonny’s expression with the say his head was tucked into Patrick’s shoulder. Jonny was breathing against Patrick’s cheek, deep, panting breaths that seemed to shake his whole body. Patrick wanted to hold onto him forever, and he savored the moment even though his own erection was demanding some kind of attention. Right now was about Jonny, and what Patrick had done to him - had done with him.

“You okay?” Patrick asked, soothing strokes up and down Jonny’s back as the shaking slowed.

“I’m - you,” Jonny gasped, unknowingly echoing Patrick’s thoughts. “Jesus, what did you do to me?”

“Yeah?” Patrick blushed, or he would if his face wasn’t on fire already. “I just - I don’t know, man, I’ve never done any of this before, and-” That was not what he’d meant to say.

“What?” Jonny pulled back and looked at him more closely. “Done what, get a guy off on the dance floor? I find that hard to believe, you’re fucking sex on legs. In spite of your hair.”

“Hey!” Patrick patted the back of his head where his curls were matted to his neck. “Fuck off, my hair is awesome.”

“Sure it is, Pat,” Jonny said, smirking a little. “It’s awesomely something all right.”

“Awesomely awesome,” Patrick grumbled. “And to answer your question, asshole, no, I’ve never done this before. Any of it.” He ducked his head. “With a guy.”

“Never - what?” Jonny used one finger to push Patrick’s chin up until their eyes met. “You’ve never done any of _what_ with a guy.”

“Anything, man. I’m not - this is. Ugh,” Patrick said, mortified to have to admit just how inexperienced he was. “I just came out, and I haven’t done anything. Ever.” He gestured down at himself. “Virgin territory. So.”

“You,” Jonny breathed, looking like someone had hit him in the head. “Wow. That’s. I.” 

When he didn’t go on, Patrick looked away and rubbed his hot cheek against his shoulder. “Yeah, well, sorry.”

“Oh my God, don’t be sorry!” Jonny said, shaking Patrick a little until the looked back up. “It’s fucking hot, man.” Jonny’s cheeks looked as red as Patrick’s feel. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever had happen to me, ever. I’m just surprised and, uh-”

“Really?” Patrick asked doubtfully, and Jonny made an impatient face, grabbed his hand, and pushed it into his jeans, sticky now with his come.

“Really,” Jonny said again, pulling Patrick’s fingers to his mouth and licking them. “So hot.”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open as Jonny cleaned his fingers, licking and sucking them, bobbing up and down in a parody of a blow job. He pulled off, saying, “Now I wanna taste you.”

Patrick could only watch as Jonny dropped to his knees, opening Patrick’s jeans and pulling out his cock. He jacked it for a few seconds, looking up at Patrick as he leaned in and licked the head, his tongue swirling around the sensitive skin, making Patrick buck up into his grip. “Okay?” Jonny asked, and Patrick nodded.

“Just - stop asking, man, it’s all okay, just,” Patrick gulped. “Suck me? Please-” His words were cut off when Jonny took all of him in his mouth, swallowing him down in a long, slow slide that made Patrick’s toes curl and his legs shake. 

He was already so close that he knew this wasn’t going to last long, so he grabbed onto Jonny’s shoulders, squeezing the tight muscles there and then moaning as Jonny pulled back off his cock. “Pull my hair, I like it.”

Later Patrick would be proud that Jonny’s words and the rasp in his voice hadn’t made him come right there, but somehow he was able to maintain his control and nod, moving one hand into Jonny’s hair. Jonny moaned around Patrick’s cock when he pulled a little, making Patrick shake and his fist tighten. 

They were locked in that feedback loop over the next several minutes, Jonny moaning around Patrick’s cock as he took more and more of it in his throat, swallowing around it once, twice, and that was it, Patrick was on the precipace of coming, tapping Jonny’s shoulder urgently in warning. Jonny just swallowed him deeper and Patrick came, deep in Jonny’s mouth, working his hips against Jonny’s grip as the sensations that had been building all night poured out of his cock, his skin singing as pleasure rushed through his body. Jonny squeezed his balls a little, and the gentle pressure amped up his orgasm until Patrick was shuddering, empty and exhausted and spent.

When the last tiny convulsions finally ebbed, Patrick pulled back so Jonny could stand up in the tiny space. Jonny dove at his mouth, wrapping one hand around the back of Patrick’s neck and feeding Patrick’s come back into his mouth. Patrick moaned and his cock twitched weakly against Jonny’s stomach making Jonny smile into his mouth.

“Like that?” Jonny asked, his voice deep and wrecked, and Patrick’s cock twitched again. 

“Oh my God,” Patrick said, laughing weakly. “That was - I can’t - I think you broke me.”

“Mmm,” Jonny hummed, kissing Patrick again. “Hope not. I’ve got plans for you.”

“Yeah?” Patrick croaked, mouth abruptly dry. “Plans, huh?”

“If you’re up for it?” Jonny said, searching Patrick’s eyes.

“I’m not _up_ for anything right now,” Patrick said, wiggling his eyebrows, making Jonny groan. “But hell yes, man.”

“Good,” Jonny said simply. “Let’s go.”

Patrick caught Sharpy’s eye on the way to the door, getting pulled along in Jonny’s wake as he pushed his way through the throngs of people still packing the dance floor. “Hold on, man, I gotta tell my friend - “

“Who? Oh, god, Sharpy,” Jonny said, tugging Patrick closer and putting his arm around him. “That asshole is gonna be so fucking smug about this.”

“You know Sharpy?” Patrick frowned up at Jonny.

“Why do you think I’m here?” Jonny shrugged a little sheepishly. “He told me he had a hot friend he wanted me to meet.”

“Who?” Patrick’s frown deepened.

“You, dumbass,” Jonny said, chuckling a little as Patrick gaped at him.

“Me?” Patrick asked, bewildered. “But you - did you know who I was?”

“Uh. Yes?” Jonny scratched the back of his head. “But I didn’t want Sharpy playing matchmaker so I asked him to point you out and just… well. Once I saw you, I couldn’t stop watching you.”

“That’s kinda stalkerish,” Patrick said, not hiding the delight in his voice.

“It is,” Jonny replied, nodding. “But you like it.”

“I do,” Patrick said, kissing him.

“Keep it up and I’m gonna get the hose!” Sharpy’s voice rang out from across the bar.

“Fuck off, Sharpy,” Jonny said, raising his middle finger at Sharpy as he walked up to them.

“Think that’s your department, Toes,” Sharpy said. “Now get out of my club before I call the cops on you for indecency.”

“Your mom is indecent,” Patrick calls.

“What… even,” Jonny says. “Why do I think you’re hot?”

“Take me home, and I’ll show you,” Patrick says, looking up at Jonny from between his lashes.

“Yeah,” Jonny replied, breathless.

“Ugh, go, get out, you’re making me sick,” Sharpy said, waving them off as he headed back to the bar. “I can see how this is going to go.”

“Yep,” Patrick calls. “And it’s all your fault!”

“You’re welcome!” Sharpy called back.


End file.
